


life and death and love and birth and peace and war in the universe

by midnight_turtle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Avatar References, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Elemental Magic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Musical Keith, Musical Pidge, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Really just a lot of references, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_turtle/pseuds/midnight_turtle
Summary: This started off as a group chat fic, then it just ran away from me... :( please come backInspired by lots of art, songs and other fics.Basically Voltron but they swear, they're gods and there is a ton more angst. I also tried humour.Lots of Pidge because I love her and we show our love for our favs by making them suffer.Will update tags as I write...if you can do that, can you?Don't know what I'm doing but enjoy either way
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. bbfeaewiwnaefatcnitu

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was copied YouMayKnowMeAsAngel's fic Voltron Group Chat but I've edited so it fits with mine, I would have asked for permission to use it except they haven't updated it in two years so I doubt they would have got back soon. But if they have seen this and want me to edit this chap, PLS TELL ME I DON'T WANT TO BE RUDE

**[PALACE 1 opened PALADIN ALTEAN CHANNEL]**

**[PALACE 1 activated PALACE 2]**

PALACE 1: Hello Coran! What do you think about restarting the Paladin Channel?

PALACE 2: Of course Princess! I remember when your Father first made this. It was a wonderful decision. Until…

PALACE 1: Until what?

PALACE 2: Ah, it doesn’t surprise me that you don’t know. Let’s just say the purpose was soon defeated. I will just express my concerns over the Paladin’s....conduct.

PALACE 1: I’m sure they will understand the proper usage of this. We will of course remind them of it.

PALACE 2: Well, I have no doubt in your abilities to convince them. Go ahead.

**[PALACE 1 activated BLACK, BLUE, YELLOW, GREEN, RED]**

GREEN: what is this

PALACE 1: Pidge! Is that you? Do you have your communicator?

GREEN: you mean this thing that fell from my ceiling and onto my face

PALACE 1: Yes, that would be your communicator. Please refrain from taking it apart for now.

GREEN: aw poop

GREEN: wait

GREEN: is this some sort of group chat?

GREEN: paladin altean channel?

PALACE 2: Yes! Before the war, paladins would use this channel for emergency communication. Princess Allura has managed to reboot the systems.

GREEN: oki….

RED: Why did this thing fall on my face.

GREEN: hi keith

RED: How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want?

GREEN: i'm zarkon

GREEN: i'm here for all your robot lions that form one giant lion man

RED: Voltron?

GREEN: no the other one dumbass

BLUE: yoooooooo group chat!

YELLOW: Oh no

GREEN: that's what she said

YELLOW: Please don’t

RED: Who are you!?

BLUE: Keithy keithy, please use that brain of yours

BLUE: Oh wait

BLUE: I forgot it doesn’t exist

BLUE: Or it’s hidden under all that mullet of yours

BLUE: and barely exists

RED: Lance?

BLUE: the one and only uwu

BLACK: This is labeled as a Voltron communication channel.

BLACK: I'm assuming this has something to do with the paladins?

RED: Who's Palace 1 and Palace 2? What is all of this about?

PALACE 1: This is Allura. PALACE 2 is Coran, and the colors are their respective paladins. This channel is for emergency communication between the palace and Voltron.

BLUE: soooo a group chat?

PALACE 2: I am not sure what a “group chat” is, but considering Lance said it, I have a feeling it isn’t good or serious.

YELLOW: First degree burn there dude

BLUE: rude, Hunk you’re meant to support me

BLUE: remember? 

YELLOW: Ofc bro 

BLUE: broooo

YELLOW: brooooo

BLUE: brooooooooo

YELLOW: brooooooooo

BLUE: brooooooooooooooooo

GREEN: aNywAY

BLACK: Like Allura said, this is only for emergencies. ONLY.

PALACE 1: Thank you Shiro, please remember that and do not mess about

BLUE: yeah yeah whatever

**[GREEN changed name to PIDGE]**

YELLOW: Woah! How did you do that?

PIDGE: it's in the settings duh

PIDGE: press the top left button

**[YELLOW changed name to HUNK]**

**[RED changed name to KEITH]**

**[BLACK changed name to SHIRO]**

**[BLUE changed name to LatinoBabe]**

PALACE 1: Lance.

LatinoBabe: pls

SHIRO: Lance

LatinoBabe:...

LatinoBabe: ugh fineeeeeee

**[LatinoBabe changed name to LANCE]**

LANCE: partypoopers

**[PALACE 2 changed name to CORAN]**

**[PALACE 1 changed name to ALLURA]**

ALLURA: I’m going to say this again just to make it clear, no messing around on this

SHIRO: I agree with Allura, no fooling around guys

HUNK: You’re not my dad

PIDGE: lmao

LANCE: bro I love you

HUNK: brooo

LANCE: brooooo

HUNK: brooooooo

SHIRO: Nope, that’s not happening again

LANCE: aw

HUNK: Aw

KEITH: When would we use it then?

CORAN: Well, there are many examples of emergencies, like if you were stranded on other planets, or eaten by a Weblem or in any life threatening situation without the comms.

ALLURA: But we hope that we will rarely have to use this.

HUNK: What about bonding tho?

ALLURA: Bonding?

HUNK: On Earth, friends and family would have group chats to share stuff with each other. And talk together

HUNK: Sometimes, it is a lot easier to talk over text rather than face to face

ALLURA: With that in mind, maybe the chat isn’t such a bad idea

CORAN: Well I’m sure you lot can’t be worse than the former paladins, I think it’s fine

LANCE: oh you underestimate us

PIDGE: oh you underestimate us

KEITH: Oh dear

SHIRO: Princess, are you sure?

ALLURA: I don’t see any harm, and I am curious to see how you bond over this

LANCE: YAS

PIDGE: ma squaddddd

HUNK: squaddddddddddAMMIT

KEITH: What’s a squad?

LANCE: you really have no clue?!

HUNK: It’s like a group of friends

KEITH: oh.

KEITH: that’s ... nice

LANCE: aw guyssssssss, keith is blushing

KEITH: AM NOT!

LANCE: you areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

LANCE: you big softyyyyy

PIDGE: /whisper [LANCE]

PIDGE: >> careful lance, your crush is showing <<

LANCE: wtf pidge how did you do that

KEITH: Do what?

PIDGE: heheheh

LANCE: wait hold up i got it

LANCE: >> i don't know what you're talking about <<

PIDGE: >> hmm <<

PIDGE: >> I'm sure I didn't recongise a mullet from over 10m away<<

PIDGE: >> In the dead of night<<

KEITH: Is something happening?

HUNK: They're whispering to each other

KEITH: Oh.

KEITH: You can do that?

LANCE: >> you can't hold that against me, adrenaline exist y'know plus, ive moved on to the beauty known as allura of altea<<

PIDGE: >> hell nah you like both<<

HUNK: Yeah it's a whisper function, like "/whisper [insert name]"

LANCE: pidge you little shit you KNOW i can't be held accountable for my feelings

LANCE: wait that wasn't whispered

HUNK: Feelings? LANCE ARE YOU HAVING A FEELS CONVO WITHOUT ME?!?

SHIRO: Guys, we shouldn’t be swearing on this. I’ll start a swear jar if I have to.

PIDGE: iM So sCArEd and y not

LANCE: yeah why not!

SHIRO: It's rude, and Allura and Coran are present

ALLURA: I rather like swearing if I am honest. Apparently, it is a good stress reliever too

CORAN: Plus, I believe we taught you the curse “quiznack”

PIDGE: and i thank you for that

CORAN: You are quite welcome Number Five

LANCE: HA SEE SHIRO, THEY DONT MIND

SHIRO: We’re the defenders of the universe, we have to hold a level of respect

LANCE: psh the universe can respect bofa

HUNK: omg _lance_ there are children here

PIDGE: excuse me 

HUNK: you too shiro, close your ears

SHIRO: i regret ever telling you my birthday

KEITH: What does bofa mean

ALLURA: What does it mean?

LANCE: ...

HUNK: Lance please

LANCE: ...

HUNK: _LANCE_

LANCE: ….

HUNK: Lance please as your bbfeaewiwnafatnitu _don’t_

LANCE: ugh finee but you make it too easy

KEITH: bbfeaewiwnaefatcnitu???

LANCE: best bro for ever and ever who I will never abandon even for all the chicken nuggets in the universe

KEITH: Ah

SHIRO: All I'm asking is that this chat remains clean. No dirty jokes or phrases, no swearing.

KEITH: That will never work

LANCE: yeah, fuck the police!

HUNK: COMING STRAIGHT FROM THE UNDERGROUND

PIDGE: im not but more importantly, hunk have I ever told you i love you?

HUNK: <3

SHIRO: Come on, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here.

KEITH: Quote of the day.

HUNK: Quote of the century

LANCE: let lance say fuck

PIDGE: #letlancesayfuck

SHIRO: You see, this is exactly what I'm talking about.

**[SHIRO changed name to No Fun for No One]**

No Fun for No One: Okay, I didn't do that.

LANCE: looooooool

CORAN: I believe someone got into the systems.

KEITH: Pidge.

CORAN: How?!

PIDGE: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

PIDGE: i'm a girl of many skills

No Fun for No One: Alright, very funny.

No Fun for No One: Please change it back.

ALLURA: I actually think it's rather funny!

LANCE: BURN

PIDGE: （゜◇゜）

LANCE: ROYAL BURN

KEITH: Nice.

No Fun for No One: …

No Fun for No One: I did _not_ sign up for this when I went on the Kerberos Mission

ALLURA: Ooo Pidge how did you make those faces?

PIDGE: it's called an emoticon

PIDGE: i can send you the little keyboard i'm making

ALLURA: Oh, thank you!

HUNK: Man, I love emoticons

HUNK: So pure

HUNK: So innocent

ALLURA: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

HUNK: Oh My God

LANCE: lmao allura goes OFF

KEITH: Is it

KEITH: Is it flipping me off?

ALLURA: Oops, my apologies, wrong one.

ALLURA: (´∀｀)

HUNK: Aww, cute!

ALLURA: I know!

KEITH: Pidge, could you send me that keyboard?

PIDGE: sure thing

No Fun for No One: Alright, you guys can swear and let off steam and do whatever you want, I'm sorry.

PIDGE: oh yeah, sorry shiro

No Fun for No One: It's fine, it's my fault, probably just my military training kicking in.

LANCE: /whisper [HUNK]

LANCE:>>more like dad feels lol<<

HUNK:>>#spacedadconfirmed<<

No Fun for No One: I don't want any of you to feel as though I'm limiting you.

LANCE: …

LANCE: uh huh

PIDGE: i'll fix it, one sec

**[No Fun for No One changed name to SHIRO]**

SHIRO: Thank you, Pidge.

PIDGE: no problemo

KEITH: I found an emoticon thingie I like.

HUNK: Oooo let's see

KEITH: (◡‿◡✿)

KEITH: He's happy. At peace.

PIDGE: this is great

SHIRO: That's nice, Keith.

ALLURA: Yes! That's a very nice face!

LANCE: /whisper [PIDGE]

LANCE: >> p r e c i o u s <<

PIDGE:>> lol ur hopeless <<

PIDGE: you know what, i'll just share it with the whole group

KEITH: Good idea.

ALLURA: This is splendid, I love all this bonding!

HUNK: See? What’d I say Shiro?


	2. of maple syrup, emotions and fandoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now gonna be a mix between chat fic and prose...it's called prose right? I think my years of English classes have been wasted on me  
> Enjoy :)

**[HUNK] opened [PALADIN ALTEAN CHANNEL]**

HUNK **: guys**

PIDGE: wassup the only ray of sunshine i need

LANCE: says the pale pixie

PIDGE: *hiss*

LANCE: furry

PIDGE: tell that to the galra

HUNK: guyyyyyyyys

PIDGE: oh and flip off

HUNK: GUYSSSS

LANCE: i listen to one

HUNK: okay guess what

ALLURA: Guessing games? How fun!

ALLURA: The mice have made a new trick?

ALLURA: Pidge finally slept in her own bed?

ALLURA: The food goo machine stopped malfunctioning?

PIDGE: bold of you to assume I slept in the first place

ALLURA: The clothes have come alive and are haunting the castle? OH MY- PIDGE?!

SHIRO:  _ Pidge _

PIDGE:  _ Shiro _

KEITH: I’m worried for Pidge’s sanity

LANCE: who isn’t

ALLURA: Moving on… Zarkon has eaten the bone of a Nirita Whale and died of slow acting poison and internal bleeding?!

ALLURA: Or did you discover that Lance has hidden the Sedriaberry Puree in his room?

HUNK: WHAT?!

LANCE: aLLuRA!!!

HUNK: ALEJANDRO CHARLES MCCLAIN

LANCE: oh fuck

HUNK: WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STEALING INGREDIENTS?!?!!?

LANCE: dios mio please forgive me

LANCE: please don’t pull the face please don’t

HUNK:  ಠ_ಠ

LANCE: DAMMIT

HUNK: It doesn't really work seeing as I’m in another room but I’m sure you can feel the look through the communicator staring into your soul and burning into your very essence

SHIRO: ANYWAY- I would like to know what happened Hunk?

CORAN: Me too, I am curious to find what you have discovered.

HUNK: OKAY FINALLY.

HUNK: SPOTLIGHT ON ME

LANCE: *swings light over*

HUNK: *poses*

HUNK: I FOUND A SUBSTITUTE FOR MAPLE SYRUP!

PIDGE: OMFG YES WAFFLES AND PANCAKES AND WAFFLES WITH BACON AND MAPLE SYRUP AND PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES AND THE FEELS AND THE JOY AND

KEITH: Wait really?!?!? I love maple syrup!

KEITH: Pidge has just fainted, no wait she’s up.. and screaming..

LANCE: WOW! WELL DONE MY COMRADE IN LIFE ooh also can we have the milkshakes with them?

SHIRO: CongratsHunk! I like it too

CORAN: Maple Syrup?

HUNK: It’s a sauce from Earth that many people enjoy

HUNK: I’m sure you’ll love it a lo- ADFJADSKLFJKF HOLY FUDGE PIDGE

SHIRO: Hunk?

KEITH: lol he’s dead

SHIRO: HUNK

HUNK: why pidge

HUNK: She just tackled me and screeched at the top of her lungs!

HUNK: Lance my buddy, if anyone asks of the cause of my death tell them it was a gremlin who was on the hunt for innocent humans

LANCE: i will save you my son!

HUNK: ugh well the gremlin is insisting on waffles and maple syrup for lunch but I can only make pancakes so far, we don’t have a waffle machine :(

LANCE: aw dammit

KEITH: wait we don’t?

HUNK: na, it’s gonna be pancakes and maple syrup ONCE PIDGE GETS OF ME!!!

ALLURA: Pidge please get off of Hunk

LANCE: well that doesn’t sound kinky at all

HUNK: FKAJDS;FKDJSF;L LANCE

LANCE: Hunk?

**[PIDGE changed name to thegremlinishungry]**

SHIRO: Pidge.

thegremlinishungry: *hiss*

thegremlinishungry: fottere tu maiala

SHIRO: I have a feeling I don’t want to know what that means, Coran what language is that?

CORAN: It is familiar but I don’t know Number One I’m afraid.

LANCE: HEY DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN CHANGE OUR NAMES?!?!?

SHIRO: Ugh fine. Knock yourself out

LANCE: WHOOP WHOOP

**[LANCE changed name to TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe]**

**[HUNK changed name to SunshineBabe]**

**[ALLURA changed name to Princess]**

**[CORAN changed name to CoranicMechanic]**

**[SHIRO changed name to IMissNormalitea]**

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: psh shiro thats such a dad joke

**[thegremlinishungry changed IMissNormalitea‘s name to SpaceDad** **TM** **]**

SunshineBabe: pidge you are beautiful

thegremlinishungry: no im not but i am hungry so HURRY UP AND MAKE SOME FUCKING FOOD

SpaceDad TM  : Language

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef you haven’t changed yours :(

KEITH: Don’t want to

SpaceDad TM  : If I did it you have to

KEITH: Nope, not happening

**[TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe changed KEITH’s name to softboi]**

softboi:LANCE WHAT NO CHANGE IT

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: Me? I didn’t do anything

softboi: ugh you’re ridiculous

thegremlinishungry:  /whisper [softboi]

thegremlinishungry:>> i can feel you blush~ <<

softboi: >> fkajdflkajds it’s really sweet though!<<

Princess: Everyone, I have a lovely training exercise planned for today so if you will all get ready and head down to the training room

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: i'm sorry the old lance cant come to the phone right now, why? Cause you fucking killed him yesterday

SunshineBabe: aw yees taytay

softboi: I am surrounded by idiots

\------------------------------------------------------

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: im tireeeeeed

SunshineBabe: do you need a hug

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: nonono im sweaty and gross lemme shower first

SunshineBabe: np I’ll wait in your room

\--------------------------------------------

**[thegremlinishungry created a group{all around the world like la la la}]**

**[thegremlinishungry invited TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe to {all around the world like la la la}]**

**[thegremlinishungry opened {all around the world like la la la}]**

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: whats this

thegremlinishungry: choose one

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: wot

thegremlinishungry: dumbass choose one

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: you cant force me to be straight or gay. Imma bisexu-jewel (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

thegremlinishungry: wow you really are denser than a neutron star

thegremlinishungry: allura or keith

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: ah oki sorry

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: WAIT NO I CANT

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: THEYRE BOTH SO H O T

thegremlinishungry: I SAID CHOOOOSE

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: PIDGEOTTO I CHOOSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU

thegremlinishungry: omfg i swear ur worse than my brother

**[TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe changed thegremlinishungry’s name to pidgeotto]**

pidgeotto: wow thanks

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: steven universeeeeeeeeeee

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: hOLyFUcK uR LitTEralY pERiDoT!!!!

pidgeotto:and? What's wrong with that

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: i just can’t believe i didn't see it before

**[TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe changed pidgeotto’s name to pidgeottoperidot]**

pidgeottoperidot: okay you done now?

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: HELL NO THE GREEN DREAM TEAM

pidgeottoperidot: if you say toph i will be proud to be such a badass bitch

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: YOU ARE FUCKING TOPH BEIFONG AND PERIDOT

pidgeottoperidot: HELL YEAH

**[TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe changed pidgeottoperidot’s name to pidgeottoperidottoph]**

pidgeottoperidottoph: wait wait did you watch she ra?

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: OFC! Veronica loved that show sm when she was younger

TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe: WAIT UR ENTRAPTA!!!

pidgeottoperidottoph: thank you 

pidgeottoperidottoph: you are also sea hawk and sokka and you can try prise that from my cold dead hands

**[pidgeottoperidottoph changed their name to thegreendreamteam+entrapta]**

**[pidgeottoperidottoph changed TheOneAndOnlyLatinoBabe’s name to oursokkaandseahawk <3]**

oursokkaandseahawk<3: aw ily too pidgey

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: ew emotions get em awayyyy

oursokkaandseahawk<3: to answer your question from before, id have to say allura

oursokkaandseahawk<3: keith just hates me too much tbh

oursokkaandseahawk<3: and i see why

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: wait wtf

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:why would he hate you

oursokkaandseahawk<3:well uh i-

oursokkaandseahawk<3:lots of reasons…

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: explain now.

**[Princess opened PALADIN ALTEAN CHANNEL]**

Princess: Everyone get to your lions now! There is a Galra fleet attacking!

SunshineBabe: Ofc its the Galra who else is it gonna be?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: oh thank the lord

Thegreendreamteam+entrapta: HELL NAH YOU AINT GETTING OUT THIS CONVO SO QUICKLY

SpaceDad TM : GUYS! Get to your lions!

SpaceDadTM:jesus fucking christ what did I do in a past life

softboi:SHIRO SWORE

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: SHIROSWORE

SunshineBabe:SHIROSWORE

oursokkaandseahawk<3:SHIROSWORE

SpaceDadTM: What? I said that? I didn’t type it

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: i mayyyyyyyyyyyy have forgotten to mention i added talk-to-text function

SunshineBabe: That's cool but reeeeeeeeeeeeeeal helpful to mention that now pidge

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: your welcome~ ( ﾟᗜ ﾟ)

softboi: I’m just an ordinary demiguy~

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: wait----

oursokkaandseahawk<3: how’d you do that face?

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: face-recognition to text

SunshineBabe: is that an avatar and she ra reference by any chance?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: you know it ma man

CoranicMechanic: STARS, WHY ARE YOU ALL TEXTING IN BATTLE?

CoranicMechanic: QUIZNACK! Princess we can’t take another shot!

CoranicMechanic: WAIT HOW IS THAT TYPED?!

softboi: Pidge did a talk to text function and face to text for lenny faces

CoranicMechanic: ah

CoranicMechanic: Well done Number 5.

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: np, also it fits out aesthetics too so yeah

SpaceDadTM: That's great Pidge but lets focus on the battle for no-HUNK BEHIND YOU!

SunshineBabe: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GOT IT I GOT IT WAIT NO I DONT LANCE DUDE ITS HEADING FOR YOU

oursokkaandseahawk<3: HOLY FUC-DGE HELL YEAH!

softboi: Was that roll genuinely necessary?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: well unlike you i have a sense of s t y l e

oursokkaandseahawk<3: so yes

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:LETS GET BACK TO THE MORE IMPORTANT MATTER AT HAND

SunshineBabe: wot are you talking about

Princess: What are you talking about

oursokkaandseahawk<3:hahahah noooooooooope

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:bitch get yo ass back here

SpaceDad TM :I swear the Galra aren’t the reason I have grey hair now

**[SunshineBabe changed SpaceDad** **TM** **’s name to SpaceDadIsSpaceDed]**

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed:#quoteofthecentury

oursokkaandseahawk<3: did he just-

softboi: did he just-

oursokkaandseahawk<3:hunk i love you

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:hunkkkk i love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:AND YOU TOO LANCE WE HAVE TO HAVE THIS CONVO

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:WE ALL LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU AND DONT YOU DARE THINK OTHERWISE

SunshineBabe: WERE YOU FEELING SAD AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!?!?

oursokkaandseahawk<3:maybe…..

oursokkaandseahawk<3:honestly i feel like that a lot

oursokkaandseahawk<3:DIOS MIO PIDGE MOVE

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:dont you tell me to move when your feelings are more impor-OH CRAP WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SPACE BATTLE FUCK FUCK OWWWWWWWWW

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed:THIS IS WHY WE DON’T TALK IN BATTLE

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed: But more importantly, Lance you shouldn’t feel underappreciated. You’re the team's sharpshooter and you bring all of us together. You have your own skills and you need to love yourself.

softboi:Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t actually hate you. You’re a good person Lance.

SunshineBabe: Dude I have known you since we were in the uterus. You’re my man and my bro through and through

CoranicMechanic: We have only known each other for about two and a half phoebs but you are an important person to me

Princess:I agree. You have brought the team closer together and proven yourself as a person. I am so honored to have known you

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: You’re like another brother to me, and if I lost you hell would rain down on all

SunshineBabe: Lance, are you alright?

oursokkaandseahawk<3:thank you so much

SunshineBabe: The feelings haven’t gone, have they?

oursokkaandseahawk<3:yeah…

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed:That’s alright, feelings take time and we’re here every step of the way

oursokkaandseahawk<3:thanks it means a lot

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: dude i am giving you a hug once greenie lands in the hangar

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed: Pidge, are you okay

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: other than the massive bruise that's forming on my arm, im peachy

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: oh don’t forget the intense hugging session that's about to happen

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: keith ur coming too

softboi:Figured

\---------------------

Lance stepped out of Blue’s jaw and patted the giant lion’s paw. Blue purred, the sound echoed around the hangar and the tears sprung up again in his eyes. He pulled his helmet off and tucked it under his arm as he looked up the lion.

Thundering steps alerted him to Pidge running across the hangar towards him. She jumped onto him and he spread his arms wide to hug her, the helmet clattered to the ground forgotten. The others ran in soon after Pidge and surrounded Lance in a hug. A warmth spread through all of them-the connection of their happiness swirled around all of them.

Lance knew that they would be there for him and he would do anything for them.


	3. In which Keith is called out, Hunk become honourary SpaceDad and Allura is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter  
> Fanart that inspired part of this chapter ~ https://hajnarus.tumblr.com/post/175236437580/i-hope-i-chose-the-right-words-p  
> enjoy :)

**[Princess opened PALADIN ALTEAN CHANNEL]**

Princess: Has anyone seen Lance?

CoranicMechanic: I think I just saw him with Hunk, why are you asking?

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed: What’s he done now?

Princess: Nothing actually.

softboi:That’s new

oursokkaandseahawk<3:rude

oursokkaandseahawk<3: what did you need me for princess ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Princess:I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me clear up some old boxes. They're all full of old Altean things and I-

Princess:I guess I’m just feeling homesick

oursokkaandseahawk<3:aw princess im always here okay

oursokkaandseahawk<3:where are u?

Princess: Outside the storage room in my corridor.

oursokkaandseahawk<3:oki i'm coming dw

CoranicMechanic: Princess, are you sure you don’t want more emotional support?

Princess: Thank you for your concern Coran, but I just need some cheering up I suppose.

CoranicMechanic: Of course. Also, Lance, what does dw mean

oursokkaandseahawk<3: don't worry

CoranicMechanic: I wasn’t though

oursokkaandseahawk<3: no lol it literally means don't worry

CoranicMechanic: Oh how silly of me! ( ˇ෴ˇ )

softboi:and he found the moustache emoticons

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed: Keith, would you like to spar?

softboi: okay sure

\---------------

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:you guysssssssssss

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:ur all so precious

\---------------

Hunk smiled at his communicator as Pidge commented on the recent happenings that morning. The rare openly emotional Pidge that is.

He carried on walking aimlessly through the halls until he stopped. Someone was crying? It was muffled as if they didn’t want anyone to hear it. His heart clenched and he carefully pushed open the door to see someone on the floor. Their hand was pressed over their mouth and they were letting out choked sobs. A familiar tuft of white hair shook with the rest of the body.

Shiro.

Hunk gasped and fell to his knees in front of the Black Paladin. He wrapped his arms around him and the sobbing stopped for a moment but then carried on, the shaking more violent.

“Hey hey it’s okay...Shiro it’s okay. Let it out” he whispered soothingly.

They stayed like that for a while until Shiro pulled away, wiping at his eyes. He shakily smiled at Hunk, grey eyes swam with tears. They spilled down his cheeks and Hunk hugged him again. 

“Thank you Hunk”

“Of course...Do you wanna talk about it?”

\---------------

Allura laughed as Lance retold the story of his family’s missing cow. 

“-and no one ever saw her again. Ever. Mama was genuinely pissed. I will never forget her screaming VETE PA CASA DE LA PINGA!!! And I was like 7 or 8 then”

“That sounds ridiculous! What does it mean?”

“Well, honestly it's kinda rude” Lance grinned

Allura pouted and shifted on top the box she was on “Aw please tell meeeee”

“Go to the dicks house is the rough translation”

Allura roared with laughter and rolled around, clutching her sides. Lance chuckled along with her, a blush creeping on his face.

“Ooh did I ever tell you about the time me and Hunk destroyed Veronica’s room?” Lance clicked his fingers excitedly, bouncing up and down. Allura shook her head and took a drink of her milkshake.

“So me and Hunk, we’ve known each other our entire lives, yeah so he was visiting me in Cuba. This was before we went to the Garrison, so he still lived between the US and Samoa.”

“What is a Samoa?” Allura cocked her head

“Samoan is the name of a polynesian culture and people, and Samoa is the island. We’re both born in Cuba and Samoa except our families are good friends, so we were too. Then we both moved to the US when we went to middle school… or it was mid way through it. I can never remember”

“Okay carry on”

“Right, so I convinced Hunk to make a rocket. Just a mini one. And we were looking for a good place to start when we found mi abuelo’s shed. This is my dad’s dad, just to clear that up. My mum’s mum is bi and her wife is lesbian but they did some IVF or something I dont know”

Allura frowned at the terminology, Lance waved it off saying he would talk about it later and she smiled as he continued.

“Now, we were about 10 or 11, but Hunk was already an incredible mechanic by then. But we were young..and fairly innocent”

She chuckled, “Fairly?”

“Well Hunk more so than me”

Allura laughed at the sheepish honesty.

“Now my grandfather told me the one thing I was never to do was to open the shed. And I didn’t for about 11 years of my  _ wonderful  _ life until, Hunk pointed out we could find something to fire as that would be easier so I thought, well grandad is a hoarder, he’s gonna have some good stuff in there. You will never guess what we found.”

Lance paused before breaking into laughter

“Guns! So many of them! Ranging from like mid 1900’s to late 2000’s and it was incredible! Hunk and I just looked at each other like what the hell and we said together. My god. What has the world come to?!”

Allura doubled over laughing as Lance started to yell over the top

“So we just grabbed a gun which had this machete (it’s a type of knife) attached to it-not that we’d noticed at this point-and we ran! Because I ain’t getting the bad end of mama’s tongue ever again. We ran and we stopped outside Ronnie’s window. Now we looked at the gun and realized it was a goddamn bazooka. With a machete attached. Two extremely dangerous weapons. But we didn’t care. We quickly made a platform with a mechanism attached to set it off, ran for our lives and sent the gun knife fusion into the air.”

Allura gasped for air, tears streaming down her cheeks as Lance held onto her shoulder regaining his breath.

“It made the most fantastic noise but then Mama ran out the house yelling ‘What did you do Alejandro, I swear to the gods I’ll-’ and then she stopped. We looked in fear as the weapon fusion fell and the bazooka leveled with Ronnie’s window. The knife slipped and fell on the trigger BAM! The room was destroyed, hunk was crying, I was freaking out, neighbours were running over, all of mis abuelos ran out, Veronica was nowhere to be seen and mama...ooh mama was pissed. I have  _ never  _ been more afraid in my life ”

Allura choked on her breath.

“Turns out we needed the entire fire brigade of our area plus half of the nearby counties. Veronica turned out to be on a date which Mama was annoyed about, mi abuelo ran round chasing me for half and hour, Hunk was yelled at for encouraging my “bad” behaviour and mama….Let's just say I’d rather take on a whole battalion by myself then have that again.”

The pair rolled around in hysterics as Lance finished the tale of his escapades.

“Ooh I have one about myself and an old friend of mine-” Allura spoke up

\-----------------------------

**[thegreendreamteam+entrapta created a group called{IKnowWhatYouAre}]**

**[thegreendreamteam+entrapta invited softboi to {IKnowWhatYouAre}]**

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: keith

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: keith

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: keith

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: keith

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: KEITH

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: KEITH

softboi:wow I’m here what do you want

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: i know what you are

softboi: probably gay

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: that too

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: but i know

softboi: losing my sanity

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: brooo same

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: but no.

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: Keith

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: Your secret has been revealed

softboi:uhhh….

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: Finish this phrase

softboi:oh dear

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: How does a

softboi:BASTARD ORPHAN SON OF A WHORE AND A SCOTSMAN DROPPED IN THE MIDD-

softboi:wait-

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: FOR IT WAIT FOR IT I AM THE ONE THING IN LIFE I CAN CONTROL

softboi:I AM INIMITABLE, I AM AN ORIGINAL~

softboi:WAIT SHIT SHIT  **SHIT**

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: HA I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A MUSICAL FAN

softboi:I AM NOT!

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: YOU ARE YOU ARE YOU REALLY REALLY AREEEE~

softboi:IM NOT!

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: DONT LIE DUDE

softboi:BUT IM NOT!

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:YOURE A MUSICAL FAN DONT DENY IT

softboi:IM NOT

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: keith honey. The evidence is there.

softboi:.....

softboi:....

softboi:fine you got me

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: this is great! I have someone to talk to about it 

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: no longer will either of us have to hide

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: we can enjoy them together

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: where are you im giving you a hug

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:keith?

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:keith u okay?

softboi:im so happy

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:aw it okay dont cry. Okay thats hypocritical cause im crying

softboi:i heard you scream

thegreendreamteam+entrapta:exactly

**[thegreendreamteam+entrapta renamed the group {IKnowWhatYouAre} to {hamilfans}]**

**[thegreendreamteam+entrapta changed softboi’s name to softboioverload]**

softboioverload: wow you actually care

thegreendreamteam+entrapta: duh of course i do

**[softboioverload changed thegreendreamteam+entrapta’s name to mulan]**

mulan: that is the biggest compliment anyone has ever given me

softboioverload: it's true though. From what i’ve heard. You pulled a mulan by breaking into the garrison

mulan:not just that

softboioverload:What do you mean?

mulan:I used to have long hair then I cut it to disguise myself. AKA pulling a mulan

softboioverload:wow

mulan:wanna come to my hangar and watch Hamilton with me

softboioverload:DUH! WAIT~ FOR ME I’M COMING HOME

mulan: WAIT~ IM COMING WITH YOU

softboioverload:aw this is great

\---------------------------

“-And wow Pidge is so young and Matt would kill me if anything happened to her. I’d kill myself if anything happened to her” Shiro sighed

Hunk frowned a little at that but then relaxed. “You are not a failure in any way and you are not a burden, don’t ever forget that. You’re our SpaceDad and we love you. I’m not going to lie and say we can handle ourselves, because it’s true, we’re young. But so are you and you just happen to be the oldest meaning we look up to you. Wow, Lance, you are and were his idol back in the Garrison, he wanted to beat records like you, despite the giant alien war, he’s so glad he met you. You know Keith loves you, he loves you more than that shack of his and you’re his brother. For me, you are grounded and patient which helps me stay calm and not freak out about the fact we’re actually in space. You help us in so many ways. Pidge literally broke in a military facility to find you and her family and she would do it again. I know it. You are so much more than your demons and when they do strike, we’ll be here. No matter what.”

Shiro gaped. Tears welled in his eyes and he dove to hug Hunk again.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Shiro”

They sat like that for a little bit until Shiro spoke up

“Can we try to make Ichigo Daifuku?”

“What is it?”

“It’s my favourite dessert...”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO LET'S GO!” Hunk yelled excitedly dragging Shiro out the door

“Alright alright, Honourary Space Dad”


	4. Exposure on many different fronts {Part.1}

Keith stood outside the door to the bridge. He was Galra. Half-galra. The race that had enslaved half the universe. The race that had destroyed Altea and countless other planets. Allura and Coran’s homeworld, race and culture were all  _ gone. _ All because of his heritage. What if they made him leave? What if they lost the bonds they had? What if… what if they…

He took a reflexive step back and fell to his knees, his hand brought up to his mouth. Sharp, ragged breaths began to hitch. He could feel everything closing in. 

Shiro. His brother’s face calmly looked at him. He was talking to him, saying something, what was he saying? Why was he under water? Was he? Breathe. Breathe.

“-that’s it, it’s going to be alright, breathe in and out…. Good.” Shiro was there. Always the calm in the storm.

Keith furiously rubbed at his eyes and took large breaths, feeling his senses ignite.

“Do you want to do this later? We can if you want. It’s going to be a bit like coming out again okay, remember how that felt? Horrible but you feel a weight lifted after.” Shiro paused “Keith, they aren’t going to hate you, I promise you”

Keith looked up at him, not even trying to hide the vulnerability and fear that shone in his eyes.

“You promise?..”

“I promise.”

Keith took another deep breath. He’d been doing that a lot lately, he thought to himself as he pushed open the door. The team, his friends, his ragtag family, all waiting for him. The happiness that shone out their faces upon seeing him almost made him want to throw up. Another breath.

“What’s wrong?” Chorused Allura and Lance, noticing his panic seeping into his face.

“I-” he shuddered “uh. I...am”

Suddenly he felt a small hand in his. Pidge. She tapped her finger on his hand. One, two, three. He tapped back. Four, five, six. Together they tapped seven, eight, nine. They repeated this a couple times as her amber eyes searched his, but he refused to meet hers.

“I’m Galra.” He blurted out suddenly. “Half-galra. And I am so so sor-” He was cut off as Pidge yelled “Fucking knew it!”

His face suddenly became the physical representation of wot as he looked over at the small girl currently fistpumping the air. The confused looks from all of the team prompted her to explain.

“Okay well more importantly, Keith you do not need to feel guilty for the actions of a race that haven’t determined any of  _ your  _ actions and views. We would still love you even if you suddenly had cat ears to match”

Lance choked on his breath, a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

“And I knew because one I was making medical records for you guys and there was something up with Keith’s which wasn’t human so it makes sense he’s galra. Plus he has purple eyes guys. Anime features right there, amiright?”

Lance’s jaw dropped, the blush deepening.

“Also, no offence dude but you really are kinda weird. Like you either have a really messed up past and or you’re an alien. But We. Still. Love. You.” She punctuated each word with a punch to his arm.

“Spoken like a Beifong” Hunk smiled while Pidge grinned proudly.

“That’s alright. But does that mean you will have Galra...features…”Lance asked sheepishly

“We don’t know, why?” Shiro replied

“Because he’s a furry” Hunk said absentmindedly, looking at his nails. He sent Lance a tiny smirk that didn’t go unnoticed by Keith and he internally sighed. He wasn’t dead..yet...oh crap Allura..

Allura was stock still, her skin went white. Coran looked at Keith warily but said “I- That’s alright..Just give us a bit...to get used to that...” Then his voice cracked “I’m so sorry my boy, this is...going to be difficult”

The elder Altean tried to gently move the princess but she wouldn’t move. Then she spoke, her voice low, shaking but filled with anger and sorrow

“Your race, your people they- they… they betrayed Altea, they betrayed the universe and all life. And I could kill you now… but it is in no way your fault….but you are one of them. Whether you like it or not… you...you-”

Tears fell down both their faces as her breath hitched

“monster” Keith whispered.

Allura let out a choked sob and ran out the room, quickly followed by Coran.

\----------

It had been a movement and Allura had barely spoken to him. Until today. 

\-------

**[mulan opened Paladin Altean Channel]**

mulan: and then I said no 

oursokkaandseahawk<3: you know, like a liar

mulan: oh shit wrong chat

mulan: hey lance

oursokkaandseahawk<3: pidgeroo

softboioverload:who were you talking to 

SunshineBabe: me and lance, we’re quoting as many John Mulaney things as possible

SunshineBabe: Wanna join?

softboioverload: Um no it’s fine

softboioverload: Plus I don't know who that is

oursokkaandseahawk<3:WHAT

oursokkaandseahawk<3: no wonder you live in a shack

Princess: Keith wait.

softboioverload: Princess, I-

Princess: I wanted to say, I’m sorry.

Princess: I’ve been treating you horribly, when I haven’t even thought about how you feel.

Princess: It’s true I’m distraught over Altea’s...demise.. But I had no right to blame it on you. You are a valued member of this team, and you are still a friend of mine.

Princess: I only hope you can find it you heart to forgive me

CoranicMechanic: Me too, Number Four.

softboioverload: Wow I-

SpaceDadisSpaceDed: Keith is crying, Honourary space dad get over here for a hug

SunshineBabe: Aye aye captain

oursokkaandseahawk<3:OOH MEE TOO

Princess: I’m coming

CoranicMechanic: On my way!

mulan:no brother of mine will cry today

\-----------

Team Voltron fell to the floor of the lounge, hugging each other tightly. As they had been for the last half an hour, before Keith spoke up. 

“Guys, I just came from the training room, I  _ stink _ ”

“We don’t care” came the muffled voice of Hunk

Keith smiled softly and closed his eyes, melting into the growing warmth of his family.

\-----------

**[SunshineBabe opened Paladin Altean Channel]**

SunshineBabe: Alright people. I have some changes to make

CoranicMechanic: Do not undo the pipe on the 3rd floor. Do not.

SunshineBabe: Uhhhh.... duly noted but that isn't it

SunshineBabe: No1

**[SunshineBabe changed Princess’s name to absolutequeen]**

absolutequeen: Why thank you Hunk

SunshineBabe: Ofc, only the best for the best

oursokkaandseakhawk<3: uh excuse me?!

SunshineBabe: That's why you two have to get together ;)

oursokkaandseakhawk<3: *b l u s h* *squealing*

absolutequeen: I- Hunk!

softboioverload: Allura’s blushing guys

absolutequeen:NO I AM NOT!

softboioverload: Psh the lies coming out of you are outstanding

mulan:ooh sassy keith makes a comeback

SunshineBabe: GUYS I HAVE ANOTHER POINT BTW

**[oursokkaandseahawk <3 changed SunshineBabe’s name to IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea]**

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea: Lovely addition lance

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea: my point is

softboioverload: dOLpHiNS

Mulan: good omens nice

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed: aw you remembered good omens?

softboioverload: yeah ofc

oursokkaandseahawk<3: shiro were u lurking?

SpaceDadisSpaceDed:...no

**[oursokkaandseahwak <3 changed SpaceDadIsSpaceDed’s name to lurkingadult]**

oursokkaandseahawk<3: i think i’ve spoken for myself

lurkingadult: I’ve come here to have a good time, and honestly I’m feeling so attacked rn

absolutequeen: did he just-

Mulan:did he just-

oursokkaandseahawk<3:pidge did u by any chance teach allura memes

mulan: would you expect anything else from me

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea:LIKE I WAS SAYING

softboioverload: sorry hunk

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea: its alright keith

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea: Lance is a furry and writes smutty anime fanfics BECAUSE HA LANCE YOU SHOULDNT HAVE THE SAME PASSWORD FOR EVERYTHING!

oursokkaandseahawk<3:DAMMINT NO IM NOT

softboioverload: i can literally tell you're lying

oursokkaandseahawk<3: ugh fine u caught me

oursokkaandseahawk<3:wait how? 

softboioverload: you just walked into the lounge

oursokkaandseahawk<3: ah

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea: and that's why Lance would be turned on by Keith having Galra features

oursokkaandseahawk<3: HUNK! WHY DO U BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea: THIS IS WHY YOU DON’T STEAL INGREDIENTS ALEJANDRO

oursokkaandseahawk<3: jesus im sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea: you damn will be >:(

softboioverload: HE WOULD BE WHAT?!?

absolutequeen: oh this is gold

oursokkaandseahawk<3: Im a bisexual dude….im kinda like that

softboioverload: oh

softboioverload: okay well if we’re coming out, im queer...actually i guess im not bothered with labels…. just to top off the whole galra thingy

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed: Coming out is always easier the second time. Btw I’m gay.

absolutequeen: I am bisexual and I believe genderfluid, I also taught Coran the terms 

CoranicMechanic: Gay :))))

IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea: im as straight as a pan…hehehhe ….it’s a joke, im pansexual and male

**[softboioverload changed IHaveAndI’llMakeTheTea’s name to TeaAndPancakes]**

TeaAndPancakes: Keith I love you

oursokkaandseahawk<3: pidgey? Ur go

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed: Pidge doesn’t need to say if she doesn’t want to

mulan: I uh- well i guess i’m ace? I-

mulan: I have to go

oursokkaandseahawk<3: well that totally wasn’t weird 

CoranicMechanic: She doesn’t sound alright, if I’m honest

absolutequeen: definitely. I could go speak to her?

absolutequeen: Wait, hold on. Galra fleet incoming!

TeaAndPancakes: it’s always the galra...imagine if it was the sith

\---------

Shiro and Lance covered the yellow lion as Hunk, Pidge and Keith snuck into the ship. Originally, they were going to just escape but Coran found large traces of quintessence on the ship so they decided to take a look and probably destroy the stores.

softboioverload: Alright, we’re in

oursokkaandseahawk<3: lol

CoranicMechanic: What’s funny?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: im sorry i just cant take keith seriously with that username rn

lurkingadult: Well, you’re gonna have to

lurkingadult: Lance behind you!

oursokkaandseahawk<3: got it

absolutequeen: Everyone, I’ve just realised something!

TeaAndPancakes: ooh goodie a way to defeat the galra?

absolutequeen: Lol, I wish it was

absolutequeen: None of us appear to be “straight”

absolutequeen:That means Voltron is gay

TeaAndPancakes: That’s even better!

softboioverload:HUNK FOCUS!

**{Softboioverload changed PALADINALTEANCHANNEL to gayards and gaydar}**

mulan: YES KEITH

oursokkaandseahawk<3: im proud of u my son

Absolutequeen: LOL

TeaAndPancakes: Galra keith is funnier

TeaAndPancakes: honestly ur more open

softboioverload: Gee thanks

CoranicMechanic: Perhaps we should focus on getting you three into the Galra cruiser

lurkingadult: Coran is right guys, pay attention

softboioverload: Okay, only myself Hunk and Pidge are gonna use this chat

softboioverload: Got it?

lurkingadult: Right, Lance, Coran, Allura. Open a separate chat

**[oursokkaandseahawk <3 created the group theadults]**

**[oursokkaandseahawk <3 added CoranicMechanic, lurkingadult and absolutequeen to theadults]**

**[theadults]**

oursokkaandseahawk<3:done

absolutequeen: Lance, what are you going on about? theadults? I think everyone here but you is an adult

oursokkaandseahawk<3: okay ouch that hurt

oursokkaandseahawk<3: and i think im 18 in 5 months so ha suck it

oursokkaandseahawk<3: OH CRAP THAT MEANS WE MISSED HUNK’S BIRTHDAY CRAP CRAP CRAPPPPP

lurkingadult: Wait, what? LANCE ON YOUR LEFT DAMMIT

oursokkaandseahawk<3: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG FUCK IM OKAY IM OKAY

oursokkaandseahawk<3: yeah, hunk’s bday is on 13th of january, mine is 28th of july. Pidge is a year younger and hers is some point in august. Keith idk but i know it's the same year as us

CoranicMechanic: YOU’RE 17 YEARS OLD?!?!?!

absolutequeen: YOU’RE 17 YEARS OLD?!?!?!?!?

lurkingadult: Guys, humans only have a lifespan of 80 years. On average

lurkingadult: And 18 is the legal age of an adult in most countries

absolutequeen:Oh quiznack, I’m letting children fight?! I’m awful, why ugh damn no!

CoranicMechanic: Please princess, I understand your pain but we need to concentrate right now

absolutequeen: I- Uh okay..

oursokkaandseahawk<3: Seriously though Pidge is one small 16 year old

lurkingadult: I-

lurkingadult: I don’t think she’s even 16 

CoranicMechanic: WHAT

absolutequeen:WHAT 

oursokkaandseahawk<3:WHAT

lurkingadult: I don’t remember everything but I know she isn’t 16

lurkingadult: and you said her birthday was in August?

lurkingadult: that's a lie

oursokkaandseahawk<3: holy shit

oursokkaandseahawk<3: how much did she fake to get into the garrison?!?!

oursokkaandseahawk<3: IS HER NAME EVEN PIDGE?!?!?

lurkingadult: uh-

oursokkaandseahawk<3: I doubt she’d lie about THAT much….right?FU-

oursokkaandseahawk<3: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

lurkingadult: The yellow lion is moving?

CoranicMechanic: Well obviously! Hunk probably told her to assist you guys.

lurkingadult: oh

oursokkaandseahawk<3: Allura? You alright?

absolutequeen: I- uh later… I guess

absolutequeen: THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!!!!!!!

absolutequeen: I swear on Rehpic’s eye I’M GOING TO QUIZNACKING MURDER ZARKON

CoranicMechanic: PRINCESS! DO NOT ANGER THE SPIRITS!!!! YOU’RE ASKING FOR MORE TROUBLE!

CoranicMechanic: But in all honesty, I do agree with you…. We’re going to need help from them

absolutequeen: Coran, do you think…

CoranicMechanic: Maybe… but none of them have shown it yet

CoranicMechanic: Leave it till after the battle, Princess

absolutequeen: Alright, I trust you Coran

oursokkaandseahawk<3: well im not confused af rn

lurkingadult: Same here

_ 15 doboshes later brought to you by my inability to make a decision _

CoranicMechanic: They should of finished by now

CoranicMechanic: Are they alright?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: Yellow seems fine?

oursokkandseahawk<3: i mean she’s still kicking ass

lurkingadult: True-wait why’s the ship going into hyperdrive? WHY IS YELLOW AND BLACK?! FREAKING OUT?!?

CoranicMechanic: Oh quiznack, something went wrong

absolutequeen: Yeah, no shit!

absolutequeen: Wait, The Black Lion is freaking out?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: SO IS BLUE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON SHIRO

lurkingadult: I don’t know! Oh fuck this isn’t good

absolutequeen: WE’RE GOING AFTER THEM!

absolutequeen: FUCKING GOD WHY NOW DAMMIT

oursokkaandseahawk<3: welp allura’s gone

CoranicMechanic: Engine problems AGAIN!

CoranicMechanic: I can give it more power but to do that I’m going to have to close the hangars and some systems

CoranicMechanic: Even then it’ll take… 1 carry the 3 minus 2 divide by- 50 doboshes give or take extra malfunctions!

oursokkaandseahawk<3: oh shit

absolutequeen: What we do without you Coran?

CoranicMechanic: Get stranded in space I suppose

CoranicMechanic: Allura, divert power!

oursokkandseahawk<3: lol Coran has gone off

lurkingadult: lol

absolutequeen: Coran  _ what  _ is that noise?

CoranicMechanic: I don’t know

CoranicMechanic: Let me pull up a feed of the castle

CoranicMechanic: Oh quiznack…

absolutequeen: What is it?!

CoranicMechanic: It’s the Green Lion! She’s trying to get out!

CoranicMechanic: Red’s joined in too!

absolutequeen: Oh this isn’t good at all

lurkingadult: We need to follow that ship now!

\-----

gayards and gaydar roughly 17 doboshes earlier

\-----

mulan: Let’s get to the control room, I’ll do my thing, rescue any prisoners, bust some galra heads, blow up the ship and high tail it outta here

softboioverload: Sounds like a plan

TeaAndPanckaes: Goodie, let's get this over with

TeaAndPancakes: Me and Shiro are baking some of his favourites

TeaAndPancakes: Or trying to

softboioverload: Wait, were the passionfruit mochi one of them?

TeaAndPancakes: Yeah why?

softboioverload: oh my word, his mum’s were the BEST, I’m telling you, nothing will ever beat them for me

TeaAndPancakes: oohh now i'm so excited!

\--------

Pidge slapped her friends arms lightly and rolled her eyes “I love you guys but seriously shut up”

They rubbed their arms and snuck after Pidge into the control room. Pidge shot out her grappling hook and sliced the two sentries heads off

Hunk gave her a small thumbs up as she rushed towards the panel, trying to jam a USB in. Then she grumbled, flipped it round and it slid in.

“Seriously you are a genius tech gremlin and you can’t put it in the right way round?” Keith exclaimed teasingly, Pidge rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up at the Red Paladin who put his hand up to his chest in mock hurt.

Keith turned round and looked down the corridor as Hunk joined him, having hidden the sentry bodies. Soon, Pidge rushed past them clutching the USB, and stuffing it down her boot. The older paladins shared a look and shrugged before racing after the youngest.

Keith chucked the other two some grenades as they sprinted down the corridor, the purple lights buzzing loudly. They ran past multiple rooms before landing outside prisoner cells. Hunk and Pidge rushed towards a cell each and began hacking the door. Keith kept a look out and silently appreciated that Pidge decided to teach the Samoan how to hack the doors.

Soon, prisoners started filling the corridors, doors opened and on Keith’s instruction raced towards the escape pods, four corridors down

Keith listened to the soft pattering of their feet fade away and heard metal steps thundering down, growing louder like the adrenaline pumping through him. Crap. Crap, CRAP!

“Hunk, Pidge, we gotta go!” He hissed at them, Hunk letting the last of the prisoners out of his cell, Pidge frantically typing.

“We can’t just leave them!” Pidge hissed back, fury in her eyes, motioning to the last four cells. 

“The other cells are going to get filled up if we don’t stop Zarkon by getting out of here!” Hunk bit out, grabbing Pidge’s arm as Keith did the same to her other.

“NO COME ON GUYS” She whisper-yelled. They stopped as they heard the distant take off of the pods and sentries began blocking their path.

“Crap” 

Shots rang down the hall filling their ears and sentries blocking both ends, running towards them.

They raised their shields and began firing back. Pidge slid under Hunk’s legs and out from being sandwiched between the Yellow and Red Paladins. She sliced the legs clean off of some sentries heading towards Keith before being hit clean in the chest. She flew back and struggled to stay upright, somehow masking the growing bloom of red across her chest.

Hunk shot down some sentries as Keith rushed forwards, his sword making quick work of the metal plates. Sentries closed in around them quickly, outnumbering them.

“Keith, I don’t think we’re getting out of this one!” Hunks voice yelled hysterically as Keith bit his lip, noting the large pain blossoming on his arm. That was gonna leave one hell of a bruise. 

The Galra surrounded them. Pidge was barely upright, Hunk was breathing heavily and Keith had one thought. He failed.

———

The trio were dragged into a cell. Thankfully, they hadn’t been separated, Hunk didn’t know whether his anxiety would be able to handle that. They heard the engine move into hyperdrive and Keith slumped on the wall.

He really had failed.

“Hey Pidge, come on get up” Hunk said softly to the green paladin who was curled up on her side.

There was no response; Keith and Hunk shared a look. They rolled Pidge onto her back and Hunk cried as they saw the blood stain her chestplate like a macabre painting. Keith leant down to her face, expecting to hear ragged breaths except nothing. Purple and chocolate eyes met, both filling with tears.

It happened so quickly. They didn’t even know or see.

An expression of panicked determination set on their faces as Keith pulled his chestplate off and ripped the undersuit apart to make a bandage. Hunk tore the chestplate off of the still girl and they worked quickly, tying the makeshift bandage around her chest and Hunk shakily began CPR.

Keith clutched her lifeless hand, his brain barely comprehending they had been captured and now… this…

After what felt like hours they heard a small intake of breath. Barely there, but it was.

They gasped happily and hung their heads over her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was trying to say something.

“Pidge?” Hunk said softly

Whiskey-coloured eyes opened slowly and scanned over them blearily

“Oh good…. you’re okay” 

Keith’s brain finally caught up to him, and he burst into tears. Pidge’s eyes widened

“Hey, hey it’s okay…. I'm not dead now”

That was obviously the worst thing to say as Hunk proceeded to join in.

Pidge gaped. Her brain was working sluggishly so she tried to hug them only to be told to lie down by Hunk. 

They sat like that for ages; Hunk wiping his eyes and checking on Pidge’s wound, Keith thinking about how they were going to get out of this while grasping her hand and Pidge just was asking internally why everyone was so goddamn  _ loud _

Suddenly, the door slid open with a hiss and Keith stood in front of friends protectively, a low growl escaping his throat. He got them into this mess, he would get them out or he’d take their blows.

The Galran commander just smirked at the teenagers huddled on the floor. Disdain and pride flashed across his face.

He spoke up, “You’re lucky we have an important delivery today. You will have the …. pleasure of meeting Zarkon later”

All three growled at him while he just chuckled humorlessly. He then noticed the red staining the chest plates and bent down in front of them.

“The kitten lives” he looked at Pidge, who met his gaze with a defiant glare, colour barely returning to her skin. “It has heart but that will not help you”

“Get away from her” hissed Keith clutching her hand tighter

“Interesting. You seem to have a weak spot for it. I will be sure to tell the High Priestess of this.”

_ Haggar _ , they all thought, a ripple of fear running through them.

The commander snorted and got up, muttering about dumb humans before walking out, leaving the kids holding each other closer. Keith nervously tapped one, two, three on her hand, she tapped three back and then they tapped three together. Slowly after multiple repeats his breathing began to even out, when was it faster? And he began to think clearly.

Keith looked at Hunk and noted he was drumming his fingers nervously on the floor, Pidge leant her head against Hunk’s shoulder and they all shifted to have their backs to the wall. After what felt like eons an announcement came through the speakers. In Galran. Keith ground his teeth slightly, why didn’t he understand it!? Some good had to come from being part Galra.

“We’re landing soon” Pidge said quietly then explained as the other two confusedly looked at her. “I’m learning Galran. Albeit slowly but I am, I could teach you some once we get out, Keith”

Keith nodded his thanks as Hunk murmured “You can do that after we get you into a pod”

“Can we not tell them?” Pidge asked “You know...that I... didn’t make it”

Keith and Hunk shared a look. That was happening a lot they noticed and nodded at the girl who sighed in relief.

Hunk’s fingers kept drumming the floor. Normally Keith would find it extremely irritable, like Lance, but right now it was soothing and kept him grounded. Huh, Hunk really was the ‘honourary space dad’.

Suddenly the drumming got heavier, and harder. Keith and Pidge looked around to find the source, was it sentries? 

No.

Small bits of earth that scattered across the dark floor rose and tapped in time to Hunk’s drumming. Pidge’s eyes widened, Keith tilted his head curiously while Hunk had his head back, eyes closed and soothed by the current safety and support of his friends.

“No way…” whispered Pidge in awe. Hunk opened his eyes, and stopped drumming.

The earth fell.

“What’s wrong?” Hunk asked with the smallest hint of alarm, Pidge and Keith shook their heads, Keith told him to keep tapping. So he did. And so did the earth.

Shocked faces stared at the ground watching small bits rise and fall in time to the tapping.

“I’m earthbending?” Hunk asked in shock, letting go of Pidge and raised his hands in front of him, the particles following suit. 

“Seems like it” Pidge breathed

They watched Hunk lift the pieces together and break them apart. He spun them around the cell and in different patterns. All three were entranced by it.

“But how” Keith broke the silence

“Guardian Spirit of the Land” Pidge said without any hesitation. The other two made little faces then realised it made sense and closed their mouths.

“And I have a way out of here”

….

“Pidge you have a gaping hole in your chest.” Keith said shortly

“I’ll give them a gaping hole in their ass!” She sniggered, stumbling up.

Hunk and Keith just rolled their eyes and helped the teen stand up.

“I’ve always wanted to do this” She grinned and began furiously typing on her gauntlet.

“Do what?”

“Sing my way outta jail”

“Aw hell yeah”

Hunk looked at the two shortest paladins who were currently high-fiving each other. He sighed. Now he knew why Shiro had grey hair.

“Okay Hunk,” Pidge turned to face the man in question “You are going to barge down that door when we land in roughly….. 1 and half doboshes”

“How?!” He babbled

“Earthbending of course! I would ask you to metalbend as it's pretty much everywhere right now but that's a tall order considering you only started doing it a while ago. ”

Keith butted in “Okay, this plan is fine and it crosses something off my bucket list but how’d you come up with the term earthbending and metalbending?”

Jaws fell open.

“Keith for the love of my childhood please tell me you’ve watched Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra?” Hunk begged

“Ummm...no?”

Pidge hissed at him”You are an uneducated swine, and we are watching i-YES YOU TOO GREENIE AND YOU TOO PLEASE HUSH YOUR MAKING MY HEAD HURT” Pidge clutched her head, a small bloom of red added to the almost soaked bandage.

“Pidge?!” They exclaimed

“Hnngg, yeah I’m fine” She waved them off, grasping at her chest slightly “Let's do this”

They heard the slam of the cruiser landing and Hunk gathered the particles into a massive boulder and slammed it into the door, shoving it open. They stumbled into the corridor, purple lights lining the ceiling and music began to play through the intercoms. Pidge began to speak

_ The meanest dog you'll ever meet _

_ He ain't the hound dog in the street _

_ He bares some teeth and tears some skin _

_ But brother, that's the worst of him _

Keith took over from her. Prisoners began coming to their cell doors. Hunk prepared to smash down their doors, motioning for them to stand back.

**The dog you really got to dread**

**Is the one that howls inside your head**

**It's him whose howling drives men mad**

**And a mind to its undoing**

The doors were torn down, prisoners filled the halls, yet again running to escape pods.

**_Wait for me, I'm comin'_ **

**_Wait, I'm comin' with you_ **

Hunk gaped at his friends, their voices were incredible and they sounded beautiful together. Fueled by their obvious enjoyment and happiness of singing, he began making a large hole in the cruiser for them to run out. For him to feel land. For him to go  _ home _

**_Wait for me, I'm comin' too_ **

**_I'm comin' too_ **

The gap became larger and larger, smashing through purple corridors and rooms.

**_Show the way so we can see_ **

**_Show the way the world could be_ **

Keith and Pidge grinned at each other, they loved this, the joy emanating from them was intoxicating. 

**_If you can do it, so can she_ **

**_If she can do it, so can we_ **

They ran out, Pidge clutched at her chest, her head swam and pounded, blood thumped uselessly past her chest. Warmth wasn’t just emitting from the song, and Keith. Blood oozed and she trembled. Keith carefully pulled her along as the call of freedom grew.

**_Show the way_ **

**_Show the way the world could be_ **

**_Show the way so we believe_ **

**_We will follow where you lead_ **

Light! Land. Freedom. 

A mining colony.

Like the Balmera

Hunk growled deeply.

**_We will follow with you_ **

**_Show the way_ **

_ Think they'll make it? _

**I don't know**

The trio watched the prisoners escape in a pod, some of the slaves joining them. The black ship, a dot of ink in the yellow sky. Other slaves nearby, noticing the rebellion fought back.

**_Show her the way_ **

_Hades, you let them go_

**_Show her the way_ **

Hunk motioned for his friends to follow faster. He could call Yellow, their bond was stronger and deeper. Even after gaining the new abilities in his lion, their bond had never called out to him like this before. He just had to reach inside him, in time, trust in time. Time… Why was it so important?

**I let them try**

_And how 'bout you and I?_

**_Show her the way_ **

_ Are we gonna try again? _

**_Show her the way_ **

**It's time for spring**

**We'll try again next fall**

_ Wait for me? _

**I will**

Pidge watched Hunk’s bending improve as they ran along. He ignored his bayard, favouring the ground they were running on. Keith could feel the purpose and fulfillment imbuing Hunk, he wasn’t sure how but it was getting them out of there and helping the slaves.

**_Wait for me, I'm comin'_ **

**_Wait, I'm comin' with you_ **

**_Wait for me, I'm comin' too_ **

**_I'm comin' too_ **

_Who are you?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who are you?_

Pidge could feel her confusion on who she was or who she wanted to be bubble up. Katie or Pidge? She pushed it down, it wouldn’t matter if she didn’t get out. But she hadn’t made it only minutes earlier. And did it matter?

**Who are you to lead her?**

**Who are you to lead them?**

**Who are you to think that you can hold your head up higher that your fellow man?**

Keith could feel his anger over his failure to help, to be human, to do something good, rising. He was no better than the Galra commanders lying dead on the ground around them. He was so much less than his friends, his family. Why was he even a paladin when his race were the reason for so much pain?

**You got a lonesome road to walk**

**And it ain't along the railroad track**

**And it ain't along the black-top tar**

**You've walked a hundred times before**

_ I'll tell you where the real road lies: _

_ Between your ears, behind your eyes _

_ That is the path to Paradise _

_ Likewise, the road to ruin _

The red and green paladins stopped as Hunk bent down and placed his hand on the ground.

**_Wait for me, I'm comin'_ **

**_Wait, I'm comin' with you_ **

Earth began rising in a spiral around him, surrounding him, protecting him. Bits flung out towards nearby sentries, and carried on rising dangerously.

**_Wait for me, I'm comin' too_ **

**_Wait for me, I'm comin'_ **

He stood up slowly, the earth rising with him, he took a deep breath and just let everything go. He slammed his foot down on the ground. Earth shot out all around, it ripped through flesh, metal anything that posed a threat. Metal began ripping itself apart.

**_Wait, I'm comin' with you_ **

**_Wait, I'm comin'_ **

**_Show her the way_ **

_I'm coming wait for me_

**Show her the way**

Hunk’s eyes began to glow golden.

_ I hear the walls repeating _

**Show her the way**

The rush of earth and metal grew louder and faster.

_ The falling of our feet and _

_ It sounds like drumming _

**Show her the way**

It wasn’t stopping. Keith held Pidge softly in his arms, both trembling at the usually kind and sweet expression contorted into fury, glowing a dangerous, regal gold.

_ And we are not alone  _ **Show**

**Show her the way**

_I hear the rocks and stones_ **Show**

Hunk could feel the story of the land he was controlling, could see what it saw, it was more alive than some creatures. The rush of home he felt was unparalleled.

**Show her the way**

**_Echoing our song_ **

He could feel power, home, happiness and a rush of emotions that had no name but filled him all the same.

_I'm coming_

**_Coming_ **

**_Coming~_ **

He let out all the metal, earth, anguish, and fear; cruisers tore themselves apart, waves of the ground tore through the chains of the slaves, screams rang out, dust hung in the air and the entire time, golden eyes shone.

After what felt like hours, the dust settled and the planet was free. 

Former slaves around them looked at the yellow paladin and immediately bowed down. Keith looked round, and knelt down, Pidge limp in his arms.

Hunk’s eyes returned to their normal soft chocolate and he gasped at the scene around him. The aliens stood up and began cheering. Cheering for them, for him!

Elation filled him and a loud roar alerted him to the arrival of Yellow.

**_I’m proud of you, my paladin,_ ** Yellow purred to him. He got up, placed his head on hers and smiled. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noted Shiro and Lance landing and speaking to what looked like the leader. He sighed in relief upon noting the castle in the atmosphere

The lion opened her jaw and Hunk looked around quickly for the other two. Pidge lay in Keith’s arms but the relief on the latter’s face told him she was alive.

He slammed his foot on the ground, mimicking Toph Beifong and quickly located their helmets and pulled them out of the wreckage and into his lion. Pulling his on, he led the other two into Yellow, Keith placing Pidge down and running a hand through her hair.

**{gayards and gaydar}**

TeaAndPancakes: LANCE, SHIRO! THANK LORD YOU’RE OKAY

SpaceDadIsSpaceDed: HUNK! We were so worried! Are you guys okay, what happened? Has Yellow picked you up?

oursokkaandseahawk<3:HUNK I LOVE YOU BRO WE’LL SEE YOU IN THE CASTLE SO I CAN HUG YOU, and shiro pay attention to the leader. Seriously, you are horrible at diplomacy

absolutequeen: Lance, you are actually the best at diplomacy

oursokkaandseahawk<3: wait really?

absolutequeen: Yeah of course!

absolutequeen: What happened on the surface?! Coran, are you seeing this?!

CoranicMechanic; I am, and do you think….?

absolutequeen: We’d have to ask

lurkingadult: okay we’re done

TeaAndPancakes:Coran we just landed, can you get a pod ready?

lurkingadult: A pod?! Who’s hurt? Where’s Pidge and Keith?

CoranicMechanic: For who? I’ll need to change the settings

TeaAndPancakes: They’re going to the cryopods and Shiro don’t freak out but Pidge needs it

lurkingadult: WHAT THE FUCK I- IS SHE OKAY WHAT THE HEL-

absolutequeen: WHAT

oursokkaandseahawk<3: WHAT

TeaAndPancakes: She’s breathing and alive, and shiro I told you don’t freak out man. Me and Keith already cried, she’s already yelled at us for that

CoranicMechanic: Are you sure she’s alright?! It looks bad…

TeaAndPancakes: She’s breathing isn’t she! She’s Pidge, she’ll be fine, she’s always fine

oursokkaandseahawk<3: Hunk, I’m coming to you, calm down and breath okay

TeaAndPancakes: okay okay

\---------

Everyone was sitting next to Pidge’s pod. Everyone noticed how small she was, each breath she took, the way her eyes closed calmly. 

“What happened” Lance asked softly, tearing his eyes from Pidge to look at Keith sitting next to him. Keith looked at him with tired eyes, ice placed against his cheek. Lance grabbed another pack and placed it on a cut on his arm.

Keith sighed and looked at Hunk who motioned for him to start.

“It was fine, she got the info she needed and we were freeing prisoners when the sentries blocked either way out. She got shot at some point, we were chucked in a cell and-”

Here, Keith paused and looked at Hunk who shook his head and carried on

“I earthbent.”

“What?!” chorused Lance and Shiro, Coran and Allura mouth’s dropped open.

“Yeah, like Avatar, we landed on a planet, Keith and Pidge sung a song, I metal bended, connected with Yellow, metalbent, earthbent, destroyed most of the surface and freed the planet”

Keith and Hunk gave each other slightly guilty looks while Coran and Allura began whispering quickly.

The three humans and the half-galra shared a look as the princess stood up in front of them.

“I have something to tell you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter were I just write whatever comes to mind and the story has run off.  
> Please enjoy this  
> I promise I have some sort of plan for the book  
> The song is Wait for Me (Reprise) from Hadestown which I love so much
> 
> When school starts for me, I won't be able to upload much so I've prewritten some chapters to just be added whenever I can.


	5. Exposure on many different fronts {Part.2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> This may be my last chapter for a while but I've written a few so I can upload them whilst I'm stressing over school.  
> Please enjoy them :)

They had been on the planet for almost a week now. Coran had to divert all power to the pods as he said Pidge’s condition was unstable. The others didn’t complain about freezing at night, cold showers, barely being able to see but focused on helping the planet and trying not to worry about Pidge. Coran told them she would be out by the end of the week, rather than what would have been three and half weeks.

Shiro was helping a half-balmeran girl and her grandfather rebuild their house when Allura sent out a message that Pidge would be out.

“I’m afraid I have to go” He said, smiling softly at the girl as he put his communicator away.

“Why’s that?” The grandfather asked curiously, ruffling the girl's head.

“The Green Paladin was … injured earlier. She’s going to be waking up soon”

“She?” parroted the Balmeran

“Yeah, she. Do you have a problem with that?” He asked almost saltily, the man shook his head violently.

“No, no quite the opposite. We need more female heroes and figures across the universe” He said hurriedly, a smile gracing his lips as he looked at the girl next to him.

“I- uh.. I’m sorry?” Shiro apologised whilst the Balmeran raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t be. And did you really think that sexism doesn’t exist in the universe? Did you really think it was just confined to your planet?”

Shiro blushed sheepishly.

The grandfather carried on, “It’s a big universe out there, with big problems, but sometimes the smallest things which we think are just planetary, are just universal and a lot bigger than they look.”

He paused, “Honestly, sexism is possibly a bigger problem than Zarkon.” Shiro looked at the man with astonishment and mild offence, so he continued, “Galra women are headstrong, level yet caring. Much more qualified to rule a civilisation rather than men. I would know. I met one once, she was nice, worked for a secret agency” The man attempted to wink at Shiro but just blinked. Shiro stifled a laugh but thought carefully about what he’d said.

The young girl tapped nervously on his arm and he looked down at her.

“Do you think… the green Paladin would mind visiting me-AND OTHERS OF COURSE….? Please?” She blurted

He smiled softly at her “Once, she’s strong enough I’m sure she will.” The girl grinned excitedly at him and she reminisced Pidge so much his heart ached.

Waving goodbye to the family, he walked into Black and sat at the controls and headed towards the castle

**_My paladin is thinking a lot, hm?_ **

Yeah, it never really occurred to me that something like sexism was a universal thing. Seems more like a stupid petty human thing, he thought 

**_The universe works in mysterious ways_ **

It’s not working for me though

**_MY PALADIN!_ **

Shiro laughed at Black’s admonishing and shocked tone as he walked out the hangar towards the medbay.

\----------

Team Voltron stood outside the pod, tension thick in the air. Shiro retold them about the interaction he had with the Balmeran former slaves and it made them think about what they could do rather than just free the universe.

The sudden hiss of the pod opening made their heads snap up and Shiro reached out for Pidge as she fell into his chest.

“Hey,” Shiro smiled at her, bruising her hair out her eyes, as she rubbed her eye sleepily.

“‘Mornin… or evenin’...i don’t know….hi” She mumbled, wrapping her arms around Shiro hugging him weakly.

“Keith..’nd Hunk… they ‘kay?”She carried on, her voice muffled slightly.

“We’re fine” Hunk said shakily, reaching over to hug Pidge, Keith hiding behind him. The trio hugged a bit before a growl came from Pidge’s stomach and she blushed.

“Come on Pidge, you’ll need some food” Allura said, taking one of her arms, while Hunk took her other one. “You should also change, and then I have something to tell all of you”

Pidge nodded weakly and allowed herself to be helped out the room. The others trailed after them, Lance supportively put his hand on Keith’s obviously tense shoulder. Keith looked at him, took a deep breath and gave a shaky smile which Lance reciprocated.

\---------

Pidge sat in her pajamas in the kitchen eating some muffin looking things Hunk made, whilst Lance and Keith began arguing about training or something. It felt so normal Pidge began to drift off a bit, until Coran shook her awake with a small smile and handed her a glass of something which she eyed warily.

“Don’t worry, it just has a bit of sugar to wake you up. Shiro has been dying to know what Allura wants to tell you and he’s going to burst if he doesn’t hear it soon” Coran said with a smile as Pidge downed the glass, already feeling more awake.

“Everyone! If you will come to the bridge now.”Allura’s chipper voice rang through the system and the group pushed themselves up, Pidge leant against the wall until Coran took her arm to help support.

\----------

The Paladins of Voltron stood in front of Allura and Coran. Pidge being supported by Shiro, and Lance leaning casually on Keith who looked ready to punch him off. 

“When everything was created, all universe, dimensions, realities, five essences were at the core of all of it. There is a sixth which relies on the unity and power of these five. These essences took the form of elements and the spirit of the essences took the form of lions.” Allura began, raising her hands so each of the lions faced their respective pilot, a white Lion stood in front of her.

“These lions are spirits yet as physical as all of us. My father used the comets metal to put the spirits, the conscience of the five lions, into it. To protect, and restore balance. Like I have told you before, the quintessence is mirrored in the pilot and is connected to the lion as they in a way share a life. And abilities” Allura looked across the team that had come so far from the strange people she saw once she woke up.

“The elements can be controlled by the pilot, as well as abilities relating to what the essence is. The first paladins were never able to gain these abilities. And they haven’t. Until last movement.” She looked directly at Hunk whose mouth was open slightly.

“The Yellow Lion looks for someone who is caring and will support their team. Like the Land they represent. Hunk you can control the earth and metal around you. Land represents-”

“Time” Hunk said breathlessly. Allura looked at him and smiled kindly

“Yes, it is a tall responsibility and power but you can manipulate time. You are more powerful than you know.” She said, regality and power emanating from the last statement. The image of the Yellow lion changed to display a figure alongside a lion control time and earth. Hunk gulped quietly, Lance reassuringly put his hand in his.

“The Red Lion looks for a Paladin who relies on instinct, and like Fire represents the Soul and Mind” Allura looked at Keith who looked taken aback by this.

“Fire can be dangerous or lifesaving, like the Soul and Mind of a person. You can read and control emotions and thoughts. You understand what makes a person who they are and you can look past mistakes.” The Red Lion and a figure gave fire to small children who looked poor.

“The Blue Lion-”Allura paused, but Lance didn’t want to interrupt so she carried on with a smile “The Blue Lion looks for someone who is friendly and communicates well. They are more important than they realise. The Blue Lion’s element is Water and represents Change. You can heal and understand languages. You also have the best sense of community and you know how to talk to people” Lance nodded, biting his lip nervously. The lion and figure were caring for a family.

“The Black Lion looks for someone who is a leader, to hold the team together, like the Cosmos and Sky. It represents unity and connections and you can manipulate the bonds between atoms and quintessence. The bonds between realities and dimensions.” Shiro stood straight, nodding slightly as nervous beads of sweat gathered at his hairline. “All of you can combine your abilities together in different ways but the bond is stronger if you are fusing them with Shiro” The team tilted their heads thinking about the options to combine their abilities, while the Black Lion and figure created wormholes

“The Green Lion looks for Paladin of intellect and curiosity. It represents the Forest and is the source of Life” Pidge inhaled sharply as a look of guilt flashed across both of the females faces. 

“You can communicate with animals and control the plants. You… You can give life or take it away...” Allura finished shakily, Pidge took a reflexive step back, everyone looked nervously at the short girl as the Green Lion and a figure created a planet.

“Together, these essences, and mirrored spirits can control existence. All are important by themselves, yet together they are more powerful than you know. This is a tough thing, but it would be worth it not only for the universe, but for you to connect to your essence. You would feel more complete.” Allura finished her speech with the lions forming Voltron and the figures proudly standing in front.

Everyone was silent. Like Hunk said when they first came “It’s a lot to process”.

They remained like that for a few minutes until Lance gulped nervously and said “Well, how’s that for a history lesson...”

Hunk gripped his friend’s hand tighter, while Allura looked at Coran. Pidge silently walked out the room, Shiro worriedly followed after her, Coran Allura and Keith walked towards the door while Lance and Hunk sat down on the bridge.

“You alright buddy?” they chorused, then laughed, the tension dissipating in the air quickly. Hunk motioned for Lance to go first.

“Its… a lot to take in. Like me? Representing Change and shit…. I’m not that special. I could barely handle moving to the US.. I mean sure I was excited but it was horrible not knowing anyone other than you… It’s just a lot...” Lance sighed and put his head in his hands, Hunk rubbed his back. “What about you?Time sounds a bit insane you know?”

Hunk trembled slightly, “Gaining the connection to it felt amazing and natural but its such a tall order and you need to be responsible, and I’m just the food guy and wow I don’t think I can even control it. I’m just able to do the earthbending and even then I’m horrible and I’m a horrible pala-” 

“If one more syllable comes out your mouth, I am going to fucking kill you” Lance said shortly, watching the beginning of a panic attack fade away from Hunk, a small, tentative smile gracing his lips.

“Whatever happens, we’ll do it together, I promise” Lance held his hand out for a fist pump which Hunk returned then pulled him into a hug.

“Whad'ya know. You’re already good at adapting. You don’t need to worry. You’re made for this.” Hunk smiled into the Cuban’s shoulder.

Lance hugged him tighter

\------------

Keith worriedly stirred his milkshake, whilst Allura and Coran talked quietly next to him. Him. The least people person he knew, was a representation thing for the Soul and Mind. Seemed a bit ridiculous. He could barely read people… but he was reasonably empathetic he thought. That’s why the other kids in the orphanage avoided him unless they had problems.

Allura looked nervously at Coran, then at the half-Galra seventeen year old. Coran sighed and walked up the boy who had a frown on his face.

“Keith, my boy, are you alright? Probably bad wording, but we have to start somewhere don’t we” He smiled at Keith who raised his head. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times then kept it shut and looked back down.

Coran sighed but nodded and pushed Allura lightly out of the room.

“It’s strange.”

The alteans stopped at the door and looked back at Keith, who still looked down in his cup.

“It’s strange…. It makes sense...weirdly it does…. But it’s confusing and part of me doesn’t like it and- and I don’t really know why… but we all need a bit of time...” Keith looked up at the Alteans who had small smiles on their faces.

“Let’s spar, it’ll take your mind off of it or help you work through it.”

\----------

Pidge stumbled into her room and closed the door. She pulled off her top and loosed the ace bandages underneath. She knew it wasn’t good to wear them, but she had to wear them. Her mum couldn’t know about her plans so she couldn’t order one, and now it was weirdly comforting. 

She stared down at her scar, a pink bit of soft skin that was just below her heart. 

She died.

She fucking died. 

And she’s now the Spirit of Life or some shit like that.

She laughed breathlessly at irony.

She died at 14. She hadn’t even found Matt. No one was going to know that she- she didn’t make it.

**_Pidge please calm down_ **

**_Green’s Paladin you’re worrying us_ **

**_Breathe young one_ **

**_Talk to us, we’re here_ **

**_Just breathe_ **

Oh yeah.

Couldn’t forget the fact she now could speak to all the lions. That was great. Her head hurt a lot.

**_Pidge, please talk to me._ **

“I’m okay...I’m okay” Pidge fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

**_Is she lying?_ **

**_I don’t know, sister_ **

“Please be quiet, my head hurts” Pidge said quietly, clutching her head

**_Our apologies, please forgive us_ **

“It's alright, I just need to sleep or something”

“Pidge?” Shiro’s voice sounded outside the door “Pidge, I’m coming in”

“WAIT NO DON’T” She yelled weakly, spinning round

Too late. Shiro spun round covering his eyes. “Crap sorry Pidge, Should of ask- wait… are those bandages?”

“Uh I-” she faltered

Shiro turned round again and took in the scene. Pidge sat on the floor, tear marks on her face, a pink scar under the bandages, glasses slipping down and obviously in pain. He fell down to his knees and hugged her. Pidge trembled in his arms, tears sliding down again.

“I- I don’t know where to start….” Shiro pulled away and took the girl’s face in his hands, wiping the tears away.

Pidge wanted to tell him about the Lions, dying and everything but she held her tongue

“Ace bandages. Why do you have them, how long have you had them, are they hurting you, could you take them off?” Shiro sighed 

Pidge looked in her lap, “I had to use them to hide in the Garrison, would rather not say, would also rather not say and no not really”

“Pidge, I have to know how long you’ve had them.”

“.... since I started the Garrison...”

“WHAT! Pidge that’s been about a year! You have to take them off now or you’ll seriously damage yourself!”

Pidge motioned for him to turn around and she pulled them off then pulled the shirt back on. She rubbed at her scar softly and told him to turn back round.

“We have to get you to the medbay to make sure there isn’t anything wron-”

“No”

The determination and pointed tone made him look back at her.

“Katie?” he asked nervously

“I’m not female… I mean my sex is but I’m not...” She blurted out, “and I’m so confused because being male isn’t any better but I can live with female pronouns but I’m not female and I don’t understand how that’s my bigger more immediate problem when we’re literally some  _ gods _ ”

Pidge breathed heavily and Shiro wondered worridly if what Allura told them was too much.

“Katie, slow down… Let’s work on a problem we can sort out, hm? I think you’re nonbinary or genderqueer if you don’t want to have a specific label”

Pidge gave a tiny smile. It fit. Genderqueer. It fit!

“Thanks Space Dad”

“Wha- No I’m not! … Come on, let's get you to the medbay”

\-----------

Shiro flopped face down onto the couch groaning. Coran looked at him confused, while Lance poked his face nervously.

\---------------

**[Gayards and gaydar]**

oursokkaandseahawk<3: guys shiro is living up to his previous username

oursokkaandseahawk<3: >sent spacedadisspaceded<

TeaAndPancakes: is he alright?

softboioverload: lol 

absolutequeen: Keith, that’s rude

softboioverload: >:p

softboioverload: Why’d you type it we’re literally in the same room

absolutequeen: I could ask you the same thing

softboioverload; touche

oursokkaandseahawk<3: what are you guys doing?

absolutequeen: Sparring. Would you like to join us, Lance?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: o-oh no. I’ll watch..

TeaAndPancakes: be careful man, your bi is showing

oursokkaandseahawk<3: HUNK! Shuddup man

oursokkaandseahawk<3: but could you…?

TeaAndPancakes: yeah yeah I’ll come 

TeaAndPancakes: lemme just check pidge is sleeping

lurkingadult: if she isn’t I swear to fucking god

CoranicMechanic: Psh, Don’t worry Number One. That drug I gave her will knock her out for hours… but it may be worth checking she’s okay

\----------

**{bbfeaewiwnaefatcnitu}**

oursokkaandseahawk<3;hng look at him

oursokkaandseahawk<3:look at dem abs. Im weakkkk

TeaAndPancakes: so youre gay

oursokkaandseahawk<3: hahahha-HOLY FUCK

oursokkaandseahawk<3: she just flipped him like a sack of potatoes

TeaAndPancakes: wow okay what

oursokkaandseahawk<3: hnggg beautiful beautiful. Look at her arms

TeaAndPancakes: If you had to choose one

oursokkaandseahawk<3: oh pidge asked me this, I said Allura

TeaAndPancakes: really?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: yeah. Keith obviously doesn’t like me and I dunno

oursokkaandseahawk<3: I feel that I just like Allura more y’know

oursokkaandseahawk<3: she’s like an angel

TeaAndPancakes; Hypothetical situation, what if Keith likes you?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: ooh that’s difficult…

oursokkaandseahawk<3: i dunno, Allura i guess?

oursokkaandseahawk<3: but keith….

oursokkaandseahawk<3:dem abs

oursokkaandseahawk<3:and soft smile

oursokkaandseahawk<3:hng im so gay

oursokkaandseahawk<3:but allura is just wtf. An angel is gracing me with their presence, y’know

TeaAndPancakes: Hm, I guess we’re gonna have to see how this pans out

oursokkaandseahawk<3: ooh nice pun

TeaAndPancakes; don’t you mean pan? >:)

oursokkaandseahawk<3:argh how didn’t i see that one!

TeaAndPancakes: hehheh

TeaAndPancakes: was that your stomach?!

oursokkaandseahawk<3: lol maybe

TeaAndPancakes: Come one, Coran showed me a ton of altean ingredients stored. I wanna try something new

oursokkaandseahawk<3:alrighty

\-----------

They stayed on the planet for a couple more days, and on the last day, Pidge finally visited the small family. As they walked back to the Castle, Pidge was animatedly telling Coran and Hunk about famous female figures across the universe including the media. 

When they entered the Castle, Shiro sent Pidge a pointed look and she breathed deeply.

“Actually guys, I have something I want to say” Everyone looked at Pidge politely

“I’m genderqueer” Pidge breathed, everyone smiled at her, proud of her for coming out again.

“Pronouns?” Keith asked curiously

“They/them but if you use she/her occasionally, I’ll understand” Pidge grinned

“Thats cool” Lance smiled at her, whilst Hunk began shoving Shiro to the kitchen

“WE LOVE YOU PIDGEON, now Shiro we can finally make those sweets” he grumbled and Pidge laughed.


End file.
